The Future
by M8M
Summary: I wrote this after I saw the movie AVATAR...a little bit of it is based on the movie but not all of it. Alot of Percabeth of course. Pls R&R. I want to test the story out to see if you guys like it...:-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Turndown

-Creak-

Percy slowly pushed himself into the room. He cautiously looked around. Percy pushed a button on his wheelchair (A/N: Hehe I know what you guys are thinking right now…why is he in a wheelchair, well you will find out later )

His chair slanted, allowing him to lean back and take a deep breath. His chest heaved up and down while he caught his breath after wheeling himself up all the narrow staircases of the building. Just as he started relaxing, a woman came in. She was dressed in a white jacket and eligma pants, which were the newest fashion. (A/N: Just to let you know this is in the future and Percy hasn't met Annabeth yet) Her blonde curly hair hung unnaturally over her face as if it wasn't meant to be there. "So," she said, in a pleasant voice, "you are Luke's twin brother…"

She let her sentence hanging. Percy nodded.

"I'm Doctor Annabeth Chase," she said, as she shook Percy's hand, "you will be taking your brother's spot after his …umm unfortunate accident."

Percy nodded again and looked into her eyes, after losing his legs in the war against Kronos, Percy had grown a steel barrier around his heart. He has learned that the best way to understand a person is to develop their trust and look into their eyes and see the truth behind it. Annabeth had dark gray eyes that were grayer than anything he had ever seen. She would make a good daughter of Athena he thought to himself. He chuckled silently.

As he followed Annabeth into her office, he felt a weird feeling in his stomach. It was a feeling that he had forbidden himself to feel ever since the war. It was the feeling he got when a girl with gray eyes kissed him on the cheek in kindergarten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys…thx A LOT for the reviews. You guys don't know how much it means to me. Pls keep the reviews coming. I want ALL your opinions. I forgot to tell you guys before but this is actually my first fanfic so don't go so hard on me. So since this is my second chap. I've decided that if you guys want me to update so maybe 8-10 reviews would motivate me? He He**

** …**

**Oh yes, of course I don't own any characters from PJO except maybe some new characters. Also I might be taking some ideas ( I swear on the River Styx that I won't copy the movie) from AVATAR but I will give those credits to the director and other workers. **

**Anyways pls R&R like always and read! **

Chapter 2 : Awkward Moments

Percy wheeled himself quicker and followed Annabeth into the room. "This is the headquarters for the operations and where you report," she said as Percy's heart started beating faster. He clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on his armrest. He wouldn't let himself fall for someone who had a pleasant voice that seemed to melt his heart, and the steel barrier around it. You should know better, he scolded himself.

Annabeth's POV

I stood there looking at him as he trembled slightly; I saw his grip tighten on his armrest. I wanted to go hug him, and tell him that everything was okay…but he was not Luke. Even though he looked a lot like him, down to the scar that I gave Luke when we had that fight right before he died. My eyes watered as I remembered and I almost wanted to kill myself for fighting over something so stupid and right before he died too! I forced myself to look at the Pertrascrrn so that I wouldn't break down and cry. I _had _to remember that Luke was gone. Percy is not Luke, Percy is not Luke I chanted in my head.

Percy's POV

I looked up at Annabeth expecting her to say something. She just stared, her forehead wrinkled as she looked out of focus at the map displayed on the Petrascrrn (pronounce Petrascreen). "Is there anything else that you want to show me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh," she said as she blinked, "uhhh…yes of course."

She walked out of the room. I pushed harder to give a starting boost, but I could only moved an inch. I grunted, and pushed again. I thought I had gotten it, but on the second push my arms collapsed then my body too.

Annabeth's POV

I started walking, I squeezed my eyes tight together once, then again to stop myself from seeing Percy's sea green eyes in my head. Then I suddenly realized that there was no creaking from behind me. Where was Percy? I looked back and saw him slumped in his wheelchair, his eyes closed. Then I screamed.

**Ha! I left you guys with a cliffhanger. Well what do you think? Pls review it would be deeply appreciated. In the meantime if any of you like H.I.V.E. then you have to read this. Here's the link ****.net/s/5790444/1/Shelby_and_Lauras_Taking**

** M8M**


End file.
